Awkwardly Brother Love
by ExtReme-Rain17
Summary: Rex and Caesar were stranded in Mexico city after their visit with their Grandmother., They stayed over in a hotel overnight to talk about Rex's past, while Caesar has other ideas. Rating T to M later. Be warned.
1. Rex's 1st kiss with his WHAT!

Ciaossu Readers!

This is my 1st time writing a Generator Rex fanfic, So please be gentle. It kinda inspired after one image named "Almost Memory" at devianart. I dedicate this story to you. And who says Brother can love each other?

I don't own Generator Rex!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Awkward Brotherly Moment

Summary: Rex and Caesar were stranded in Mexico city after their visit with their Grandmother., They stayed over in a hotel overnight to talk about Rex's past, while Caesar has other ideas.

Pairing: Rex x Caesar (Smut

Rex and Caesar where on their way back to the Providence base after their visit with while their traveling airborne something went horribly wrong. The machine starts beeping red and everything starts moving.

"Um, Caesar why is everything moving." Rex awkwardly asked his older brother.

Caesar starts typing faster trying to gain control into the ships engine to revert its function. "I'll try to gain the control of the engine, if I could just tap its ultimate power source." He almost regains control but he didn't notice a powerful blow.

The shock was so strong, that it can shut down the whole research pod, leaving the Salazar's unconscious in 10 minutes. After 10 minutes of unconsciousness, Rex was able to wake up. He observe his surroundings for his unconscious brother, all he saw is some broken technology, hanging wires with static discharge and some mess up files, until he saw a hand. Rex was terrified he thought his brother is already deceased… He gulped his own saliva as he grabs the hand and immediately pulled the hand as he saw his brother unconscious with ash residue all over his face.

Rex sighed with relief because his only family left is the only thing to remind him over his lost memories. "Mnggghh." Caesar starts opening his eyes, Rex walk his brother outside of the research pod.

"Are you okay, Bro?" Rex asked his injured brother.

"I'm fine _Mijo_" The older Salazar rubbed his head to cease a little headache he experience as he was able to stand after a few minutes.

They crashed on a top of building, Rex and Caesar look at the ruined research pod, Caesar approached the Research pod and He opened the engine and began tinkering. Rex unintentionally approached his brother at his tinkering.

"So…How's the research pod?" Rex awkwardly questions Caesar, as his brother turn to him he looked away to prevent eye contact.

Ever since he knows that his brother is still alive from Rylander. He still has hoped to remember his past. Rex has weird feelings for his brothers lately; But He thinks it would be sick and wrong to fall in love with his own brother, so kept it inside him. He remember when the first time they met in the Providence base, the intruder happens to be his older brother under the defensive armor, But the time he was hugged by Caesar, he feel hot and his heart is beating faster than a speeding car over EDSA.

Caesar is checking the engine and he replied "Hmm… It may take 4 hours to repair it."

"WHAT! In 5:00 in the afternoon?"

Caesar clapped his hands to clean his hands and put his hand at his brother's shoulder "Don't worry little brother; At least we landed in a hotel."

"We landed in a hotel?"

"I was checking the navigational system, so we can spend the night here."

"Yeah, one problem. How can we check in?" Rex pointed out, Caesar quickly have an idea.

"_Mijo_, Here's the plan." Caesar has an evil smirk in his face which found Rex a little creepy.

*45 minutes later*

Rex and Caesar are in their hotel room starts unpacking their things, their hotel room were in a light yellow room with a wooden panel at the bottom of the wallpaper with one huge king size bed, a huge plasma screen TV and a huge bathroom with a walking closet.

Rex immediately runs and drops to the huge bed, thus ruining the symmetrical appearances of the bed and he replied. "This bed is AWESOME!"

Caesar shake his head seeing his brother enjoying the room, the young Salazar realizes something important. "Hey Bro, isn't this room expensive? How could you afford all of this?"

"Oh, I have my own credit card," The Hispanic adult put his hand inside his pocket and picked his wallet and show out his credit card. His credit card is a gold Visa credit card.

"Wow, Bro you must be loaded."

Caesar scratches his head accepting his compliment. "Well, not really. I just work for it."

Unintentionally, Rex's stomach starts to rumble with hunger. Caesar notices his little brother is hungry and Rex blushed in embarrassment.

"You're hungry aren't you?" Caesar narrowed his eyes at Rex causing the EVO teen to look away.

"Maybe" Rex answered trying to hiding his face.

"Common, _Mijo_; I rarely have the chance to spend with my own brother." The Hispanic scientist put his arm in his eyes, sobbing in joy and started crying with joy, Making Rex feeling guilty. "Isn't that too much to ask for?" Caesar finish as he continues his crying.

Rex feels guilty trying to turn down his brother's offer to have a dinner with him, But he is having a dilemma in his mind, His mind is saying to him. "This is your chance, Rex. You can ask him about your past and about the nanite event."

"Fine But if he tries to dodge my questions, your dead." Rex whispered to himself. Rex approached his older and patted his brother's back. "Fine, let's have dinner. But we'll have a serious talk."

"Okay then! Let's go wash up _Mijo!_"

Caesar grabs Rex's hand and immediately rushes to the bathroom, Rex observe something different, how does Caesar immediately recovers from his crying and why is he excited about going to bathroom? Rex thought long and hard. (Actually 1 minute and 45 seconds) until he something came up.

When the Salazar is in the bathroom, Rex was stunned as the gorgeous bathroom caught his attention. The bath room walls were made of white granite, (It's so shiny, and you can see your face in it) with blue flooring with circular symmetry, has an infinity tub, When Caesar turned the faucet on, Water comes out from the ceiling, and top of this gorgeous bathroom with a white square sink with a silver faucet with lavender scented candles to aromatize the room thus turning this bathroom into a Egyptian spa.

Rex was oblivious with his surroundings as his brother asked him. "What do you think _Mijo_? Fancy stuff huh?

Rex is still looking up in the bathroom's modern style chandelier. "Yeah, it's pretty impressive. I never thought I'd be here with yo-" Rex was paused as he saw his brother almost naked, showing his muscles and well-toned abs leaving him in his white underwear, Rex's nose exploded with blood, he never thought about seeing his brother almost naked. He fainted on the floor, leaving blood stains on the polished floor. Caesar rushed to see if his brother is okay.

"_Mijo_ Are you okay?

"_Hermano, _why is everything spinning?" Rex's sight was spinning his eye were focused on his dark brown eyes as his vision starts going pitch black.

*15 minutes later*

The young teen is slowly regaining consciousness after his recent fatigue.

"_Ay caramba,_ my head..." Rex rubs his head trying to ease of the pain. He notices how he's only wearing his blue and white shirt and his pants. Rex realizes that Van Kleiss' words are wrong. He can really trust his brother. Well, he's still a bit wuss about it.

When Rex was able to recover, He looks all over the room for his brother. "Caesar…?"

"Over here, _mijo_!" Rex heard his brother's voice by the door. "_Gracias mi Senior._" Caesar tips the bellboy, and shuts the door.

Rex saw his brother rolling a serving trolley beside the bed side table. When he sniffed a savory fragrant he already what it means.

"Mm… Is that a hamburger?"

"Yup! Just like you wanted." The Hispanic scientist revealed under the silver cover showing a plate of quarter pound cheese burger with lettuce, tomato, and cheese with steamy hot buns with 2 patties made of beef and pork and top it off with a tall, cold, refreshing and delicious glass of club soda. The delicious sight made Rex's mouth go on like a waterfall of saliva. He shook his head when he realize something

"But what about you Bro, You're not gonna eat?"

"Don't worry _mijo_; I already ate when you were unconscious." Caesar answered as he grabs a towel. "If you need me, I'll be taking a bath. Make sure you brush your teeth when you're done." Rex nodded; Caesar took that as a yes and went to the bathroom leaving Rex in the room.

Rex took the burger and took a huge bite; He started chewing atrociously because it's so good. But after 5 minutes he finishes the burger he wipe he ketchup stains in his upper lip with his sleeve, Then he reached for the glass of club soda and began to sip the drink, But he taste an unfamiliar taste, but he ignored it and sighed long because of the fresh taste. He began to put his thinking cap, He realize about his conflicting feeling with his brother.

"What was that about…?" Rex sighed and took another sip. "Why do I feel hot when I'm around Caesar? I know his my brother and all, but There something, something weird"

*At the bathroom*

Hearing the sounds of trickling water that echoes the entire room, Caesar turns the faucet off. He removes the towel around him and dove in the tub, he began cleaning his arms and legs, but he has thoughts about how to tell Rex about the Nanite Event.

"How can I explain this to Rex?" He asked himself as he sank deeper in the tub. "I know he's my brother and all, but I can't think anything to express my love to _mi hijo_." He thought.

"How can I express my love to my brother?" Both Salazar brothers said at the same time in the different cases of scenario. Rex wants to say that he loves his brother, while Caesar wants to express his affection to his young brother.

*30 minutes later*

Rex and Caesar were in their PJ's; Caesar is wearing his usual light blue pajamas, while Rex is wearing his favorite shirt which is a T-shirt is blue on the top-half and white on the bottom-half, with two orange rectangles on the right breast and black shorts with blue geometrical pattern.

The Salazar brothers were watching a Spanish soap opera named "Miramar" is a drama love story that's in original Spanish language, But it's the good thing Rex can understand Spanish , Or it would be all blah, blah ,blah.

After 25 minutes of sobbing, the soap opera is finally over and Caesar reached the remote and changes the channel into the news, While Rex falls to the bed, reached the blankets and tucked in as his head into the pillow, doing some rethinking about the information about Caesar and remembering what Van Kleiss said about Caesar.

Rex met a weirdo in a black suit while being suffocated by that bubble created by the machine that keeps popping out of its body during a mission, knowing was his long lost brother. Then while they "escape" from Providence filling about the nanite event, well briefly. How they escape and the only survivors and how Caesar was lost for the past 5 years and Rex's Amnesia. After all the brouhaha, When Rex is filling Caesar some events happened for the next 5 years, They crashed in the original lab sight (A.K.A: Abysus) Then eventually saved by Providence and He's hired to work as a scientist.

After a few days of settling in Rex Needs help, about how getting Claire to jump into Noah's arms. But it took a little out of control when the Cat EVO attack them, thus ruining the whole thing, Yet the girls have a great time, learning about the technologies that Caesar invented.

Then the last 3 days was great yet disturbing, They visit their grandmother who's been hiding secrets for years, causing the mayor to gather steam, and yet they solve the problem, now they can finally live in peace.

All does few weeks with his brother made him confused even more, Van Kleiss said that he shouldn't trust his brother, while his heart saying him to trust his brother. The confusion caught Caesar's attention, He notice that his little brother curled into a little ball, like a kindergarten.

Caesar reached his little brother. "_Mijo_, Is everything okay?" Rex didn't answer. Because he's a bit shy to despite the fact that his older brother gave him accommodations in a five-star hotel, stayed in the best room in the hotel and treats him with cheeseburger; but he seems to be confused.

"Caesar.

"Yes, _Mijo_?"

"Why are you treating me like this?" Rex didn't look at his brother to prevent any serious eye-to-eye conversation.

"What do you mean?" The older Salazar raised his eye having no idea what Rex.

"I mean, What Van Kleiss said that I shouldn't trust you."

"You mean, that third rate lab hack-rat?"

"Yeah, But…" Rex was so confused, He didn't know who to trust, and Caesar was unaware about his little brother because he was so busy with his work in all. But he wasn't so sure what to do, so the elder leaned closer to Rex and hugged his brother, He's words wasn't enough to express his love for his brother so he responded in a Rex in a hug.

Rex was drowned in his own confusion; He was oblivious about his brother hugging him, Well his use to Caesar's awkward hugs but this time, this hug was … different.

With Rex consumed by his own confusion, He closed his eyes, surrendering to Caesar's warmth and tingle as their bodies come together, Two hearts pumping in perfect unison, reaching and retreating, expanding and retracting, the tempo perfectly synchronized as thought their hearts beat together as one. Rex snuggled closer to his brother's neck, trying to melt all the tension away.

Due to Rex's unintentional movement made Caesar grew hot, He was man of Science with about machines, Technology and Nano-mechanics and other Science related brouhaha. This is his first time to understand this feeling. Caesar broke the hug and took a long glance at Rex's eyes.

Rex's eyes were soft and teary; He couldn't resist looking at Rex's eyes, so defenseless, So Innocent. Because of the gaze, Caesar decided to give up the charade.

"Rex, I think it's time for you to learn the tm-" Caesar was about to tell Rex everything he knew about his past, He was interrupted as soft lips were pressed in his lips.

Caesar was shocked as his baby brother kissed him in the lips. Caesar would never have dreamed he would be kissing his older brother. Caesar moaned in the kiss, and thrust his tongue into Rex's mouth and began to give in to the kiss. He was surprised when Rex didn't push him away, but he responded and put his arms around Caesar's neck. A pleasure moan escaped under Rex's lips and he reached up to gently raised his right arm; As his fingers wondered in Caesar's soft and spiky hair, to feel every handsome detail. Rex loved how Caesar's hair tousled so cute when he scratches his hair and moaning into the passionate and heated kiss.

Finally, they had to pull away, gasping for breath. They shared a passion-filled gaze, Caesar removes Rex's goggles and put them in the bedside table, pushes Rex to the bed, and hugged him tighter.

"_Mijo_?"

"Hm?"

Caesar leaned closer into Rex's ear "Te amo, mi hermano" causing Rex to swallow his gasps and look at his older brother who had a grin on his face, only to be caught in surprise when he leaned in to lock lips with each other. Rex closed his eyes proving that he's really enjoying the sweet taste of his older brother. This wasn't Caesar's awkward way showing his affection towards his brother, this time it's different. This one was filled with deeper affection towards Rex.

"_Hermano_?" Rex muttered that broke the kiss between them.

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean you…like me?" Rex asked his brother while looking away, only to turn as his brother cupped Rex's cheek towards Caesar's eyes. "Of course Rex, You're my only brother, my family left, and _mi Corazon." _The young Salazar understood the last phrase he heard coming out of Caesar's lips.

Rex never felt so hot, well not the exterior hotness but he feels hot on the inside, and He felt his heart is going into an express highway, and he always ran away or hit Caesar every time if he gets close, so close into a kissing distance.

But Caesar decides to put an end to Rex's misery as he removes Rex's shirt upward exposing Rex's well-toned abs, Rex was shock as his older brother is undressing him, to think an older brother would undress you even if you're a 16 year old Amnesiac EVO.

"Caesar? What are you doing?" Rex asked while he is madly blushing as his abs was fully exposed.

"Don't worry _mijo_," Caesar is wearing an innocent smile as he reached into the bedside table revealing two black handcuffs. "It'll be over soon." Change into a devious and seductive self. Caesar cuffs them at the bed's upper pillar and then extends into Rex's hand. Rex Struggles trying to get out of the handcuffs but the handcuffs releases spikes, making Rex Stop struggling then finally gave in.

"Caesar…what are you…gonna do to me?" Rex weakly asked his brother as his vision starts to blurry.

"Just relax _mijo._" His vision is starting to thin out. "It's gonna be fine." Those were the last words he spoke after his vision black out and finally fainted.

*13 hours later*

The dawn finally peaks in Mexico City; the sun crept slowly into the sky, stretching golden fingers of light into the room. The bright, orange light of the morning sun clawed its way over the furniture in brilliant bands.

While Rex is still sleeping, His body is practically well almost torn apart. There was dried sweat all over his body, dried blood and a whitish fluid in his member, and He was naked, leaving the blanket as his cover. Rex managed to wake up with his head pounding wildly. His body was completely exhausted and when he tried to stand up, he fell back onto his bed twice before he could finally lift his body. He was terrified when he realize that he was naked and he immediately grab the blanket when he heard the door opened, revealing Caesar holding a tool box with safety goggles covering his eyes, He notice that his younger brother is awake yet naked causing Caesar looking at his naked brother, causing Rex to blush.

Once Caesar return to his senses, "_Mijo_, dressed up. We're leaving now."

"Whoa, right now?" Rex was shocked as he looks at his older brother. "Is the research pod fix already?"

"Yeah, I just finished."

"What happened last night?" Rex asked as he rubs his head with his head, remembering the pain.

"How about this, will remember our memory." Caesar drops his toolbox and leaned closer to Rex and kisses his little brother.

"Bro- Wh- R- U-doin-m" Rex struggles trying to escape Caesar's lips but when his brother leaned closer, Rex gave in.

The Salazar brothers drop into the bed and continued kissing, Rex closed his eyes and concentrates the warm sensation in their mouths, Caesar moans as his tongue thrust directly at Rex's mouth and began sucking Rex's tongue. Rex holds his brother's hand as he opens his mouth.

Caesar licks his brother's mouth, causing to send a powerful tingle that sends Rex's heart to beat faster. They broke the kiss, with saliva trickling in their mouths, as Rex put his fingers in his saliva-filled lips.

"Caesar…"

Caesar hugged his brother as he lick the saliva trickling down Rex's chin, The young Salazar shivered as he lost his balance ended up pining him down in the bed.

Caesar took a long glance of his brother, as he leaned down to his Rex's left nipple and moaned in pleasure; Rex felt his Brother's freezing cold hand was placed on his crotch. Rex felt so much pleasure, causing his to go crazy.

"Bro, when did you learn how to seduce someone?" Rex was breathing heavily as his brother removes the blanket revealing his thick cock.

"_Mijo_, you have big one, Makes me want to suck it." Caesar spoke in a devious voice which make Rex gulped. "Oh no, I'm doomed." Rex thought the horrible might happened if he doesn't act quickly.

Caesar gulped into Rex's cock causing Rex to moan loud. "Ahhhhh!" Rex sighed with…with.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>What happened to Rex?<p>

The last chapter might take awhile because I'm working on my crossover special, Would you like to join? Go to my profile and find the annoucement.

Please Read & Review! :)


	2. Rex's Confession

_Hello Redears!  
><em>

Well this is my new record, I finish a 2 chapter fanfiction in 2 days, But I kinda need to pay attention to my other story, But I decided form this day forth, I'm also now write Generator Rex fandom. Enough talk! Let's read and review. But most Important let my words move you.

_I don't own Generator Rex!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Previously<br>_

_Caesar gulped into Rex's cock causing Rex to moan loud. "Ahhhhh!" Rex sighed with…with._

Chapter 2: Rex's Confession

"Caesar...No..please.." Rex begs for mercy as he felt pain and pleasure at the same time.

"You seem delighted _mijo_?" The older Salazar keeps sucking Rex's cock like a fruit lollipop.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Rex moaned louder in ecstasy.

*Back at the Providence base*

Six and are getting worried because Rex and Caesar should have been here yesterday.

"Could you track Rex's bio-signature?" The agent approach Dr. Holiday as she continuosly typing a the computer trying to trace Rex's bio-signature.

"I can't find him." Dr. Holiday rubs her head in pain as she tries find Rex. "But I can find him with his ear communicator." Dr. Holiday typing in the computer that traces his location as the monitor shows sound frequency.

"Ahh...Ahh..please." Six and Dr. Holiday blushed as they heard Rex's moans. "_Hermano_...Stop teasing me, just do it!" Rex shouted as the machine goes blank. Now the two adults were left out with an awkward silence.

*Back at the hotel*

While back at the hotel room, The Salazar brother wriggled along the mattress as the room echoed with a chorus of moans and grunts. Rex was in pain and delight at the same time, because Caesar is thrusting his brother as his cock slowly drills at Rex's virgin hole.

"Ahhh...Please..No more." Rex begs for mercy as tears and sweat rolls his cheeks.

"How does it feel _mijo?" _Caesar seducetively whispers at Rex's ears as he licks his little brother's ear.

After a few moments, Rex's eyes were wide shot opened as he feels a burning sensation in his hole, So he decided to stop complaining as he let his older brother finish.

Caesar smirks as he heard silence in the air, then he decided to kick it up a notch. He began to thrust harder, Rex began to moan louder.

"Bro, thrust harder...Go deeper." Rex moaned as he decided to bounce up and down to increase the pleasure. He felt a powerful jolt that sends all throught his body, he never felt so much powerful. He let his eyes shut and he concentrated on on the feeling of caesar thrusting between his legs. the feeling of being streched and filled by Caesar's thick, pulsing member was the most amazing thing in the world. As he remembers one memory about him and Caesar spending quality time with each other.

"Rex your so tight...so warm." Caesar moans as he felt his member about to.

"Bro, I'm gonna..."

"Me too."

Rex's cock began to release his white-hot seed that spurt out like a fountain, then Caesar released a sticky fluid out of his seed powerfully inside Rex's body, thus staining Rex's inside. Rex collapsed on top Caesar naked body, gasping widly for breath, Caesar fonndled Rex's hair then cupping Rex's cheek leading them into an earth moving kiss.

"_Te quiero_, _mi hijo._" Caesar whispered before he kiss Rex.

*At the bathroom*

Caesar sighed as the Salazar brothers were in the bathtub, because they have to clean up before leaving the hotel. There was an awkward silence in the air, As neither of the brothers replied.

"Rex..."

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about that, i think, I went a little too far." Caesar scratches his hair. But Rex turn around with his darken face.

"It's fine." Rex finally answers that caught Caesar's attention. "But It kinda help me remember about my past. This is kinda the proof that your're my brother, _mi hermano_.In other words, I finally accepted you as my Brother" Rex smiled as he finally admits it.

Caesar was shocked as heard Rex's last word, this made Caesar shed tears, tears of joys. He immediately hugs brother. " I know you admitted! That you treated me like your real brother!"

"Bro, Let go off me!" Rex struggles Caesar's vise-like hug

"I don't want to!" Caesar hugs his brother tighter lke his on little puppy.

"CAESAR!" Rex yelled.

*Providence's Base*

Caesar's research pod finally landed at Providence Base, As the door opens Rex and Caesar finally landed on the ground. They were welcomed by Six who is walking in front of them, then unsheathed his katanas.

"You! What have done to Rex." Six pointed Caesar with his katana in front of his face.

"Calm down, Six." Rex wags his hands attempting to calm the agent down.

"Then could you explain to me this?" Six gives Rex a paper then he immediately blush as he saw the paper.

"How did..you?" Rex was in shocked after he saw a picture, A picture of him and Caesar eating a pocky biscuit as the cookie about to reach their mouth almost into a kiss.

"My secret source." Six smirks evilly as he began to chase Caesar.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! AYUDA! Estoy siendo Persigue a los por una ayuda hombre loco!" Six began to chase Caesar, Then Rex began to hear his brother incoherent in Spanish.

"Hahaha!" Rex began to laugh as Six tires to kill Caesar. Yet still happy that he admitted that he finally accepted Caesar as his brother.

* * *

><p>There you have it!<p>

My first Generator Rex Fanfic is done, If your intersted with my crossover, Then enter my OC contest, and be lucky. Go to my profile then find my story it's named Vongola International School Student Enrollment Form then the read contest details.

Please Read & Review


End file.
